


Adorable (Adored timestamp)

by whiskygalore



Series: Adored [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Caning, Cock & Ball Torture, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/pseuds/whiskygalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen wants to prove to Jeff he is ready to sub in front of other people. Jeff isn't so sure.</p><p>Please Jeff,” wheedles Jensen.<br/>Jeff shakes his head adamantly, “No Jensen, I’ve told you, you aren’t ready.”<br/>Taking a deep calming breath, Jeff determinedly looks away from his manipulative little minx as the boy’s clear green eyes widen and look up at him with an honest to god pout forming on his mouth.<br/>“I’ll be so good Jeff. Let me prove it to you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorable (Adored timestamp)

“Please Jeff,” wheedles Jensen.

Jeff shakes his head adamantly, “No Jensen, I’ve told you, you aren’t ready.”

Taking a deep calming breath, Jeff determinedly looks away from his manipulative little minx as the boy’s clear green eyes widen and look up at him with an honest to god pout forming on his mouth.

“I’ll be so good Jeff. Let me prove it to you.”

“Jensen, no!”

“You promised we could do it this weekend. I’ve been looking forward to it. It’s not fair.”

No, what isn’t fair, thinks Jeff, is that Jensen can wrap him around his little finger and damn well knows it. Still, he’s positive he’s in the right this time and resolutely refuses to give in to the petted lip and round eyes.

“That was before Sebastian and Jared’s plans changed and we had to swap our dinner plans to this weekend.”

“Please Sir.”

“Don’t you Sir me, Jensen. We aren’t playing now and we aren’t playing this weekend.”

Jensen petulantly throws himself back in his chair with a humph. Jeff thinks for one joyous moment that he has actually won the argument and can finish his coffee in peace; Jensen however obviously just needs a minute to formulate a new plan of attack. In one silent smooth move, he slinks off the chair and onto his knees. He crawls around the kitchen table, manoeuvring Jeff’s chair and himself until he is kneeling in between Jeff's thighs. His beautiful face and moist plump lips just inches from Jeff’s twitching cock. Crap, thinks Jeff, this is definitely unfair.

Jensen’s hot breath ghosts over the thin cotton of Jeff’s pyjama pants as he speaks.

“I want to prove to you that I can do this Jeff, please. If it’s too much and I can’t cope when they get here I’ll safeword I swear. I love you. I love being good for you, I don’t care who sees.”

“Sweetheart,” Jeff sighs, “You don’t have to prove anything to me and I don’t want you to end up having a setback by pushing yourself too far too soon. Do you really think you can sub while Sebastian, of all people is here?”

Sweeping his hands up Jeff's firm calves, caressing over his muscled thighs and stroking an unwavering path towards the obvious tent Jeff's cock is now making in his pants, Jensen licks his lips and takes his time answering.

“Sebastian’s alright. He’s apologised enough times. I know he can be an arrogant asshole but he’s just a big softy underneath it all and I think Jared has mellowed him a bit.”

Jeff snorts an unsteady laugh as Jensen’s deft fingers skim over his jumping erection. He doesn’t think that Seb would like anyone to know that inside his hard sneering Dom persona, there is a soft gooey centre but Jensen isn’t wrong. Jensen continues his seductive persuasion, gazing up at Jeff.

“I’m more confident now Jeff, I can handle this I swear. One day I want you to be able to show me off at that kinky club of yours and if I can sub in front of Sebastian and Jared then I'm a step closer to being able to do that.”

Jeff tries to interrupt but Jensen cuts him off.

“I know. I know I don’t have to do this for you but I want to. Please, please let me be your sub for the weekend. I want it. I need it.”

Jeff unconsciously runs his fingers through Jensen's short hair. He did promise Jensen that because they hadn’t had much time to play lately, they would scene for the whole weekend. It’s not something either of them want to do very often but occasionally they feel the need for it. Jeff has been working a lot recently and has been away for most of the last couple of weeks at a new art exhibition in New York. The opportunity of a whole weekend to reconnect was something they’d both been looking forward to but then Seb had called and asked if they could change their plans and come to dinner this week instead of next. Much to Jensen's dismay, Jeff had agreed without thinking. When Jensen had asked if they could still scene for the weekend, Jeff hadn’t even hesitated before refusing.

He knows that Jensen has changed in the past 18 months they’ve been together. He doesn’t look like a scared little kitten just waiting to be kicked to the kerb any more. Around Jeff, he is usually confident and sure of himself. He is quick-witted, cheeky and relaxed, knows how to turn Jeff on with a look or a lick of his sinful lips and is completely hedonistic in the bedroom (or playroom). However, he knows that the rest of the world doesn’t get to see that Jensen. Outside of Jeff's company, Jensen can still be painfully shy and reserved and hates being the centre of attention. Very slowly, he is improving. Jeff helped him to get a job he enjoys; working at a small local library with kids, reading and doing art projects with them but that was after they had gone through a rocky period when Jeff had persuaded him to go to college. Jensen had eventually agreed to go just to keep Jeff happy but had ended up wretchedly miserable and stressed. To Jeff’s shock and immense guilt, he’d ended up having a panic attack and collapsing when caught up in a crowd of students on campus. It took weeks for the pair of them to get back on an even keel after that. Was it any wonder that Jeff didn’t want Jensen to do something now that might set his confidence back again?  
On the other hand, the kid that now had Jeff's hard cock out of his pants and wrapped in his warm hand obviously thought he was ready for the big step of subbing in front of their friends. He knew that Jensen would safe-word if he couldn’t cope and, good God, how could he possibly say no to the cunning brat that was teasingly licking over his balls and looking coyly up at him through those long dark lashes.

“Ok, Jen. God, yes, but it’s ok to change your mind. We’re going to talk about this later. Just stop being a cock-tease and get your lips around my dick now, please!”

Jensen, the cocky little shit smirks at Jeff before running his tongue up and around his thick twitching erection. He licks messy circles around the flushed head of it, dips the tip of his tongue in and out of the slit before sinking his mouth down straight to Jeff's pubes and swallowing hard. He pulls off a second later, spit trailing from his wet lips to the head of Jeff's cock then ducks his head again, sucking Jeff into the moist heat of his mouth. His devilish tongue never stops moving as he bobs his head up and down, his fingers are gripping tight into the meat of Jeff's thighs pulling Jeff up to fuck his mouth rather than holding him down. When he pulls off again, lips dripping spit and precome, he lifts himself up and kisses Jeff obscenely with a deep wet open mouth. Jeff whimpers as Jensen licks round his mouth, tasting himself on Jensen’s tongue. He seizes back some shred of control to yank down Jensen’s jersey boxers before the boy climbs onto his lap grinding his ass against Jeff's straining cock.  
"Fuck me Jeff," Jensen pants.  
“Don't want to hurt you kid." Jeff manages to grind out.

Jensen is sucking a bruise behind Jeff's ear as he gasps,  
"I fingered myself open for you earlier, my hole is loose and wet. I want to sink myself down on you and ride you."

"Christ kid," Jeff spits as he slides a finger into Jensen's hole to find that he is dripping wet with lube and more than ready to be fucked. He lines Jensen up and drags him down onto his rigid cock with a groan. The boy maybe fingered himself open but he is still tight as hell. Jensen's mouth latches desperately onto Jeff's, his hands grasping Jeff's shoulders as he works himself on Jeff's cock, fucking himself up and down, in a punishingly hard rhythm until they are both covered in sheen of sweat and Jeff knows he can't hold off much longer. He squeezes a hand between them and wraps Jensen's erection in his fingers. Jensen bucks up into his fist and slams down onto his cock and within a minute is coming in violent spurts onto their stomachs as Jeff lets go and shoots hard into Jensen’s ass. Jensen wraps his arms tight around him, ass clenching around Jeff’s dick, milking the last drops of come from him. Nuzzling into Jeff's neck, he breathlessly whispers a soft thank you. 

Jeff really didn't stand a chance against Jensen's incredible powers of persuasion.

By Friday evening, Jeff is more than ready for the week to be over. He loves his work, he really does. He knows how lucky he is to be a well-respected and successful artist but he could seriously do without the endless meetings, interviews and goddamn paperwork that his agent keeps shoving under his nose. When he arrives home at last, the delectable smell of a chicken roasting greets him as well as the sound of music blasting from the kitchen. A grin spreads over his face when he walks into the kitchen to find Jensen leaning over the stove shaking his ass and singing along to the blaring pop-rock crap he loves. It really doesn’t matter what the boy does he is adorable. He barks out a laugh when Jensen starts singing into the wooden spoon he’s holding, causing the kid to spin round in a flash, a bright red flush instantly colouring his face.  
Laughing at Jensen’s embarrassed expression, Jeff quickly wraps him in a bear hug and warmly kisses him hello. 

Still blushing furiously Jensen sends Jeff up to the bathroom to clean up before they eat.  
When Jeff sinks gratefully into the hot luxuriously scented bath, that Jensen has already drawn for him, the tension and stress seep from his aching muscles and he thinks yet again how lucky he is to have Jensen in his life.

Jensen is glad his pathetic cooking skills have improved enough to make dinner for Jeff. He’s definitely not up to his lover’s delicious standard but at least he can cope with the basics now and there isn’t much that can go wrong with roast chicken and vegetables. It’s nice to be able to look after Jeff a bit considering everything the man does for him. It’s also helping to take his mind off this weekend. He really is excited about subbing for the whole weekend. They haven’t had an opportunity to play properly for weeks now and he’s missed the closeness that scening with Jeff always brings and of course the mind blowing orgasms. He is fairly sure that he is going to be able to cope when their friends are here tomorrow but the closer the time looms, the bigger the knot of worry in his stomach grows. He knows he can safe word and Jeff won’t mind but he is absolutely sick of being a scared, self conscious wimp. He wants to do this for Jeff but he needs to do it for himself too.  
Jeff pads into the warm kitchen just as he starts serving up. A jolt of lust slams into his gut as he sees Jeff barefoot, damp hair curling at the nape of his neck, wearing tight black pants that hug his ass and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up revealing his muscled arms. Before he met Jeff, Jensen would never have thought that arms could be sexy but goddamn Jeff's tanned forearms do weird things to him. Sitting at the table, they chat over the meal, relaxing in each other’s company before discussing the next couple of days. Jensen swears if Jeff asks him if he is sure about this one more time, the chocolate cheesecake he bought for dessert is going to end up over Jeff's gorgeous head. Once past that though, Jeff tells Jensen that after dinner he should go and shower, shave himself smooth, clean himself inside and out and meet him in the bedroom when he is ready to begin. Jensen's dick jumps in his boxers in anticipation and he decides to Jeff's amusement that chocolate cheesecake can keep till later. 

Relaxing on the bed, Jeff is waiting patiently for his boy to join him. Jensen is taking his time preparing himself and that is likely a good thing because this is going to be a tough weekend for him, well for them both really. He has warned Sebastian to be on his best behaviour tomorrow and he knows Seb wouldn’t dare lay a hand on Jensen but still he can’t help feeling anxious and yes, possibly a touch jealous too. Until now, he is the only one that’s had the privilege to see how beautiful Jensen is on his knees willingly submitting to Jeff's desires and he isn’t sure he’s ready to share that honour.  
Jeff's steady breath quickens when Jensen slips into the room. He looks calm but Jeff sees a flicker of nerves dance across his face. Jeff rises and crosses the room to stand in front of the boy, removing the damp towel loosely tied round Jensen's hips with one hand while dabbing away an escaping droplet of water from Jensen’s neck with the other. He rubs a finger over the locked gold chain around Jensen’s neck and staring into clear green eyes asks, 

“What is your safe-word if you need to stop?”

Jensen answers confidently, “red.”

“And if you need me to slow down or take a breather?”

“Amber.”

Speaking slowly (slightly patronisingly if you asked Jensen) Jeff continues to look straight into Jensen's eyes and says, “Promise me now sweetheart, you will safeword without hesitation if you need to.”

After a dramatic eye-roll Jensen stares straight back into Jeff's eyes and replies, “I trust you to look after me but yes I promise I will safeword if I need to.”  
Jeff nods his head and whispers into the shell of Jensen's ear, “You are so gonna regret that eye-roll boy.”

Jeff leads Jensen into the unlocked playroom. He knows exactly what he wants to do this weekend, he just prays he has the self control to stick to his plans because sometimes having power over this stunning boy is intoxicating and it’s impossible to hold back from fucking him until they’re both spent and that is not the plan for tonight at least.  
“In the chair Jensen,” he orders, watching as a shudder runs through the kid. Jensen isn’t very fond of his modified pseudo gynaecological chair but tonight’s not about making Jensen comfortable. Once the boy has reluctantly climbed in, Jeff straps his arms securely into the worn leather restraints at his side. Making sure Jensen’s butt is right at the edge of the seat so he has complete access to the boy’s ass and genitals, he fastens the straps around Jensen’s ankles and knees in the raised leg rests and pushes them apart so Jensen legs are spread wide enough to be on the verge of uncomfortable. Jeff fetches a tray of toys he prepared earlier and places it close to hand but out of Jensen's view.

The next two hours pass in a haze of breathtaking highs and excruciatingly painful lows for Jensen. Jeff takes his time tormenting him. Lavishing his nipples with his tongue and tender fingers before clamping them tight in metal clips and alternating between flicking them and brutally tugging them till Jensen can’t help but yelp in agony then he unclamps them and draws them into his mouth, flicking his tongue around them soothingly before clamping them tight again. When not torturing his nipples, Jeff spends forever lazily licking Jensen’s smooth hairless balls and smothering them in wet sloppy kisses before sliding Jensen’s iron hard shaft into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking until Jensen's balls tighten ready to come. Jeff then evilly pulls his mouth away and gripping Jensen's balls, firmly jerks them away from his body, squeezing hard enough to make Jensen scream. Any thought of coming fleeing from his head.  
At one point, he fingers Jensen open taking care to avoid his prostate then pushes what feels like a long metal plug into his ass. Jeff returns to playing with his nipples and sucking his cock. Bringing him to the cusp of orgasm repeatedly then cruelly halting it with a squeeze or yank. When Jensen has practically forgotten about the intrusion in his hole, he unexpectedly feels the plug in his ass vibrate violently against his prostate. His whole body tenses rigid and he nearly manages to shoot his load but Jeff viciously pinches the base of his cock in time to choke off his orgasm. While Jensen is still gasping for breath and writhing with the stimulation in his ass, Jeff proceeds to hold his tender balls and spank them harshly with the flat of his hand. Jensen curses and shouts and tries unsuccessfully to close his thighs to protect his vulnerable balls but it’s not until tears are streaming in rivers down his flushed cheeks that Jeff stops, licks away the teardrops, removes the biting metal clamps from his abused nipples and soothes him till he catches his breath. Removing the vibrating plug from Jensen's hole, Jeff takes his own straining cock out of his pants and fucks ruthlessly into Jensen's ass. Grabbing Jensen's legs for leverage and not even aiming for his prostate, he thrusts ferociously into the boys clenching hole until he grunts out his orgasm. 

Jeff completely ignores Jensen's red engorged cock that is bobbing obscenely demanding attention. He pulls leisurely out of Jensen's ass, tucks himself back into his pants then slides a soft silicone plug into the boy’s leaking hole satisfyingly trapping Jeff's come where it belongs. Reaching to his tray of toys, he breaks open an icepack and presses it firmly to Jensen's genitals. The boy shouts and bucks in his restraints, language spewing from his mouth Jeff didn’t even realise he knew. Jeff holds the pack down relentlessly till Jensen stops struggling and quietens. His cock is now lying flaccid and his balls are scarlet although that could be as much to do with the treatment they have received as much as the cold. He runs a soothing hand over Jensen’s quivering muscles while releasing him from the straps of the chair. He kisses Jensen's face and making sure the boy’s eyes are focused asks,

“Jensen, you are not to come without permission and that will definitely not be before tomorrow. I am also not taking the plug out of your ass tonight. Do you want me to lock your cock into a chastity cage or will you be able to control yourself?”

Jensen seems to struggle to find his voice but eventually rasps, “I can control myself Sir.”

Jeff nods in approval but says, “I hope for your sake you can because you won’t like the punishment if you come without permission.”  
After caring for Jensen, persuading him to drink some water and have a snack, Jeff inspects his balls to double check they’re not harmed more than he’d intended. Reassured there is no serious damage, he manhandles an exhausted pliant Jensen into bed, snuggling the sleepy boy tight against him he drifts into a contented sleep.

The following morning Jeff wafts a cup of coffee under Jensen’s nose to rouse him. Once he is at least semi-conscious Jeff sends him to the bathroom to clean up and is waiting for him when he returns.

“OK boy the rules for today are simple. You are not allowed to come until I give permission and your butt is going to be blushing red all day. I want you naked at all times and if I think your ass isn’t a nice glowing shade of red I’ll spank you till it is. Understand?”

Jensen's face is flushed as bright as his ass is going to be but he agrees quickly. “Yes Sir.”

“Ok then Jen, over my knee assume the position and remember you come now, I swear you’ll not enjoy the consequences.”

To make it relatively easy on Jensen because he doesn’t want today to be about punishment, Jeff manipulates Jensen so he is laid over Jeff's spread thighs with no way to rub his already hardening cock against him. He grabs the flat backed wooden hairbrush that’s lying beside him on the bed and efficiently paddles Jensen's bouncing round ass cheeks until they have progressed through blushing pink to a dark red. The sound of the brush thwacking off the boys gorgeous ass is interspersed with pained little grunts from Jensen but Jeff knows if he’d been allowed to he would have already come rubbing himself against Jeff’s thighs. The exquisite noises spilling from Jensen’s lips and the sight of the butt plug peeking from the boy’s hole as well as the amazing view of his delicately freckled ass turning a vivid shade of red is enough to have Jeff’s cock throbbing.  
When he is satisfied that Jensen isn’t going to be sitting comfortably any time soon, he lays the brush down, gently pushing Jensen off his lap and onto his knees on the floor.  
“Good boy,” he says. “Now you are going to suck my cock. Make it good, I want to feel my dick all the way down your throat. I want you choking on it.”  
Jensen does as he’s told with a smile. He loves giving head and sucks and licks and swallows, humming contentedly around Jeff's cock. It hits the back of his throat making his eyes water but he doesn’t stop for a second just fights back his gag reflex and swallows Jeff down again and again. When he is on the verge of coming Jeff grabs Jensen's head, pulling it back and thrusts even deeper into his throat forcing Jensen to swallow the thick load of spunk that Jeff shoots out. Wiping away the trail of come from Jensen's face that’s left behind when Jeff pulls his spent cock out, he looks down to see Jensen's cock standing stiffly to attention.

“Do you want me to get rid of that for you?” Jeff asks.

With a definite shake of his head, Jensen says, “no thank you Sir. I can ignore it.”

Jeff kisses Jensen, hugs him tight and says, “Good boy, it’ll be worth it I promise.”

Jensen's morning passes in a bit of a blur. Jeff makes pancakes for breakfast then feeds bite sized pieces to Jensen while he kneels on a soft cushion beside him at the kitchen table. He gets the beginning of another hard on while lapping syrup from Jeff’s sticky fingers but after a stern look, he wills it away with thoughts of freezing ice packs.

After breakfast, to Jensen’s relief, Jeff removes the plug from his asshole to allow Jensen to relieve himself, shower and thoroughly clean himself out again. The second he leaves the bathroom though, Jeff has him bent in half and smacks his already sore ass with a long leather paddle until he's apparently happy that it's just the right shade of cherry red. As usual, Jensen has the Pavlovian response of getting a raging hard on with the spanking and this time Jeff fetches Jensen an ice pack and demands that he press it on himself. Jensen very very nearly tells Jeff to go fuck himself, mutiny glares from his eyes. Jeff though stands frustratingly calmly, studying him patiently until with gritted teeth Jensen forces himself to press the icepack to his groin in one swift excruciating movement. The air rushes from his lungs and it's just as well he is already on his knees at this point because there isn't a cats chance in hell his legs would be capable of holding him up. Taking the used icepack from his clenched fingers, Jeff pulls him to his feet. Supporting his weight, he hugs Jensen tightly to his warm chest and pets him soothingly, telling him how good he is. 

Jeff has work to do so the rest of the morning is spent in his office. Jeff allows Jensen to curl up and doze on the large armchair that takes up the corner of the room. He only interrupts his work a few times to bend Jensen over the polished wood of his desk and spank his backside with a suspiciously handy ruler. By the time Jeff has finished working, Jensen is in the weird headspace of being sluggishly sleepy, calm and content but so turned on he doesn't think he can walk straight and his poor butt certainly wouldn’t help with the walking thing either. 

Telling Jensen to follow him, Jeff heads to the kitchen and starts preparing the meal that they are going to have for dinner tonight. He makes Jensen stretch across the kitchen table, bare feet on the floor, legs spread apart, cock and balls hanging down over the edge and white knuckled hands gripping the side. Jensen thinks he should feel completely humiliated in this position but all he can feel is the blood pouring down to his dick and his balls swinging full and heavy. He is starting to have serious doubts that he will be able to stop himself from coming if Jeff so much as breathes over his dick. Jeff pretty much ignores him as he bustles around the kitchen only stopping occasionally to deliver swats to his ass with a wooden spoon or spatula that he leaves lying on Jensen’s back when not using them. When Jensen starts to keen and rock his dick against the table while Jeff is spanking him, Jeff grabs his balls in one hand and squeezes crushingly hard until a high-pitched scream rips from Jensen’s throat. Jensen finds a way to control himself after that. Eventually Jeff appears to finish whatever he is doing and levers Jensen up to a standing position. He kisses him fiercely holding his head carefully in his gentle hands and says,  
"I'm going to take you to the playroom now and make you come so hard you'll see stars."

Gazing adoringly at Jeff, Jensen can only reply, "thank you Sir."

"Down boy, hands and knees. Crawl up to the playroom and wait for me there."

Dropping unhesitatingly to his knees Jensen complies without any murmur of complaint. 

Jeff has to take a moment to steady himself when Jensen crawls from the room, his perfect ass wiggling tantalisingly. So many times today he was on the verge of just fucking Jensen over whatever available surface there was but the boy has been so good Jeff has to hold on to his control for a little while longer. He takes his time getting to the playroom and when he gets there Jensen is kneeling in the middle of the room, head bowed low and cock jumping hard between his spread thighs. He thinks it's time to help Jensen with his self control. Searching amongst his toys, he finds the perfect thing.

"Stand up, boy." Jeff demands and to his cocks approval Jensen willingly obeys, jumping quickly to his feet.  
He ties a thin leather cord carefully around Jensen’s cock and balls, not tight enough to cause any damage but definitely tight enough to stop him from coming. 

With a hand on the warm surface of Jensen’s backside, Jeff guides Jensen to the spanking horse. Usually he has Jensen lie across it but this time he manoeuvres the boy so he is lying lengthways along it. His tied genitals are at the edge so Jeff can still reach them. Jeff pushes his legs apart and cuffs them loosely to the legs of the horse so Jensen can't close them. He also secures Jensen’s wrists to the front legs. Jeff walks around the horse admiring his handiwork. The boy looks amazing strapped down, wide open and vulnerable. The rosy skin of his ass glowing deliciously. Stopping in front of Jensen’s head, he lifts the boys chin. God he is beautiful. His cheeks are flushed, he's bitten his lips so they are wet and swollen and his eyes are all pupil, dark with need and hunger. Jeff dips down and licks across Jensen’s lips then pushes his tongue in and languidly kisses him until they are both breathless. 

Jensen adores being kissed by Jeff. Being kissed while scening brings Jensen out of the grey swirling state his mind has slipped into and reminds him how passionately he loves Jeff. When Jeff pulls away he feels his fingers graze lightly down his back and over the sensitive skin of his ass. After a moment he feels his hole being fingered open, one then two fingers roughly pushing in. Cold lube drips down his thigh making him shiver then Jeff finds the sweet spot of his prostate and lightly rubs over and over it forcing moans from Jensen and making him rut between the horse and Jeff’s hand. When Jeff pulls away, Jensen is left feeling empty and shaking with the need to come. The next thing he feels is a sharp thwap against the top of his thighs. It takes a second for the pain to register then he recognises the acute sting of the rattan cane. Fuck! 

He feels the cane bounce lightly off the middle of his ass then land with more force where his thighs and butt meet. A shiver of pleasure vibrates through his ass, sending a jolt of desire to his bound cock. The sound of the cane cutting through the air and snapping against his skin reverberates through Jensen’s head. Slices of pain slash across Jensen’s ass and thighs, interspersed with licks and wet kisses on his abused body. Again and again the cane leaves it’s mark. He feels the sting of Jeff's nails scratching across his flaming skin then Jeff hits the delicious spot at the bottom of his ass again and Jensen feels electricity zipping up his spine and is trying to grind himself against the leather of the horse. Another two strikes there and Jensen is begging.

“Please please, fuck please, Sir, aaahh...I can’t, please.”

Jeff's voice sounds like its coming from his boots as he growls,  
“What Jensen, tell me what you need. You need me to stop? You want to come? You want me to fuck you?”

Another snap of the cane resonates through him and God, Jensen can’t fucking think. All the sensations are flooding through his body. Pain, bliss, the deperate need for release and for the feel of Jeff's skin against his.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me please.”

Jensen yells when Jeff drives deep into him in one sudden move. His ass feels like it’s on fire when Jeff thrusts against his punished skin. Jeff fucks into him unforgivingly deep and frenzied, his balls slapping loudly against the white-hot skin of his ass. Jensen feels like he is being suffocated in sensation. Jeff constantly grazes his prostate and slaps his hand down on his bruised ass and suddenly he feels Jeff's hand on his cock and the unceasing pressure around his balls is gone. Jeff slams into him again then demands, “Come Jensen, now.” He howls in ecstasy as Jeff’s hand closes around his dick and pulls out his orgasm at last, as Jeff’s hips stutter and crash into Jensen one last time.

The next thing Jensen is aware of is being woken by Jeff carding his fingers through his hair. Jensen opens his eyes blearily to find himself lying face down on their bed, Jeff lying at his side. 

“Hey sleepy, you ok?” Jeff asks smiling down at him.  
“I'm awesome.”

Jeff chuckles then brushes a hand down his back over the curve of his ass. A thrum of pain flows over Jensen but it’s a deliciously good ache.

“You are going to be sore for a day or two but I was careful so it’s not too bad.”

“kay.”

“Okay, lazy boy, I'm gonna rub some cream onto your ass then you are going to have to get ready because our guests will be here soon.”

That gets Jensen’s attention, “Really?”

“Yep,” Jeff nods. “You were out for quite a while there sunshine. Got you cleaned up and in bed without you doing anything but snore.”

“Nu’uh” grumps Jensen, “don’t snore,”

“Whatever sweetheart. I still love you.”

Jeff smothers Jensen's bruised ass and thighs in cold arnica cream then pretty much pours him into a pair of baby soft cotton pants. Jensen is so relaxed. His body feels loose and fluid and his head’s still a bit spaced out. Honestly, he doesn’t think he could find the effort to worry about Sebastian and Jared coming even if he wanted to. Well, huh, what do you know? Isn’t Jeff just a clever bastard after all. 

As they are making their way hand in hand down the stairs, the doorbell chimes the arrival of their guests.  
Turning to Jensen, Jeff squeezes his hand reassuringly and asks, “You good? You don’t have to do this. I’m going to make it as easy as possible on you but you are going to be sore so I’d like you on your knees beside me. Ok?”  
Jensen nods, feeling so mellow he’s pretty sure Jeff could ask him to do anything right now and he wouldn’t have the energy to argue.

The evening actually turns out be an enjoyable experience for everyone. Sebastian is on his best behaviour being charming and witty. Jared is his normal contagiously enthusiastic self. He reminds Jensen of a labradoodle who once jumped up on him at the park, with his apparently uncontrollable long legs, shaggy hair, relentless energy and cheerful disposition. Jensen is kind of in awe of him. He is always friendly and kind to Jensen when they meet though and he’s fast turning into a good friend. They have an enjoyable meal and Jensen kneeling beside Jeff and being delicately fed from his fingers doesn’t even warrant a second glance. They relax in the sitting room afterwards, telling stories and laughing at tales that Sebastian tells Jensen about Jeff’s youth, making the older man blush for a change. Jensen spends most of the evening kneeling contentedly at Jeff’s feet with his head laid comfortably in Jeff's lap; Jeff’s hand resting securely over the back of his neck, thumbing over his chain.

At one point, Seb tells Jeff about the new ½”cane he bought and the deep welts it made in Jared’s ass. Jeff tells him briefly about the caning he gave Jensen earlier with his ¼” cane and asks Jensen to bend over his lap and let Sebastian and Jared see his striped ass. Jensen feels a hot flash of embarrassment but complies quickly and lets Jeff pull down his pants to let their guests see his caned ass. Jeff’s rough hand massages over the raised red marks making them throb and Jensen rocks down into his lap. He hears Jared's breath catch, when he looks up both Jared and Sebastian look slightly flushed and Sebastian’s pants are definitely bulging at the crotch. It actually makes him feel quite powerful to make the men in the room react so obviously. It’s not long after that, that their guests take their leave. Sebastian bustles Jared out of the door after thanking Jeff for a wonderful evening, telling him how beautiful Jensen is and praising him for how perfectly behaved he has been.

After they leave, Jeff pulls Jensen onto their huge sofa so he is curled into Jeff’s side. He is immensely proud of the boy. He has been absolutely perfect today and beautiful and sexy and adorable and wonderfully submissive and gorgeous and...fuck...he loves this kid so much. He plans to spend the rest of their weekend spoiling Jensen with long drawn out blowjobs and sweet gentle fucking. He wants to see how many times he can make his boy come. Jensen lets out a satisfied sigh beside him and mumbles quietly against him.

“Told you I was ready.”

Jeff lightly slaps his ass. “You want a punishment, smartass?”

Jensen just burrows deeper in to his side and says, “Sir, no sir. Love you Jeff.”

Jeff holds his boy tight and vows never to let go.


End file.
